


With A Twist

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: This is a twist of a fairytale.   I can't tell much or I'll give it away.   Lets see can you figure it out before it comes to light.





	1. With a Twist Part 1

**Author’s Notes:  Okay so here’s my entry of the fairy tale take on Lucifer and Chloe.   You know me, I always like to do things differently.   So, you won’t be able to tell what fairytale this is in the beginning.   I shall drop crumbs and let’s see can you figure it out.   I’m going through some things right now, and well I’m going to have lots of time for writing, so look for something from me almost every day now.  I’ll apologize in advance cause they will be lots of updates, but they will be random of what, so sorry.   Okay time to post.   I’m going to put this in season three but before Pierce turned all nuts because I need him to be good for this one, and Maze too, so before all that went to shit.   Chloe realized that she wanted Lucifer before she ended up with Pierce, but he still might have a little crush on her.   Okay now let’s do this.**

**With a Twist Pt. 1**

Chloe Decker couldn’t keep the smile off her face lately.   She knew the source for it, hell everyone knew the source of it, but if you would have told her six months ago she would feel this happy she would have called you insane.    It was Lucifer.    Lucifer Morningstar had told her he loved her.    Apparently, it took being kidnapped and left in the desert, but he had pulled her aside and told her that he was tired of given into his father.    He was going for it, and letting the chips fall as they may, whatever that meant.   All she knew was that the man that called himself the devil was turning into one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

They currently were in an ice cream shop about twenty minutes from the precinct.    He had a sweet tooth like she no one guess, and they were on they were on their Friday Routine of trying a new flavor.   He loved ice cream, and they were a lot of kinds that he had never tried which was a surprise to her.

“Okay, so what are you going to try?” she asked.

“I don’t know, you thought it was quite comical last week when I tried strawberry.   I’m sorry that my father never thought that ice cream was an important thing to do as a child.” He pouted.

“I’m sorry.   Its just when you said you had never had any I didn’t think that you were serious.” She told him leaning into his side.

That was another thing that was changing between the two of them.    He was letting his guard down more around her.   His face wasn’t so tight, there was some softness too it, and his hair was losing more product and taken on a natural curl.

“What are you looking at?” he asked nervously.

That was another thing, the man who constantly told anyone who would listen that he was the devil, so yes, she did find it adorable when he seemed to worry about every little thing that she said or thought of him.   She didn’t know what his father did to him, but she did know this if she ever came face to face with this “God” she would tear him a new one.

“Okay so I’m thinking that I’m going with Orange-Pineapple.” He told her with a smile.

“Oh, that was my favorite growing up, you can never find it.   Are you telling me they have that here?” she asked him peeking inside the case.

Lucifer couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, as she looks inside the case.   He still didn’t know if his father had put her in his path to destroy him, but he knew he couldn’t think of a sweeter way of being taken out.   Chloe made him fee things that he never thought he could feel, and he would feel this way gladly if it meant he would be with her.

“I’m going to get cups instead of cones, you get a larger amount if you get it in cups.” Chloe explained putting in her order.

He liked the moments when it was just the two of them, and he would even admit that he liked the moments that her spawn came along.

 

\------WAT------

Marcus Tell sat outside the ice cream shop trying to get up the nerve to do this.    Times were hard, and he needed the money, but the people inside that shop had been nothing but nice to him until they fired him.    That’s when everything just seemed to go down hill.    If they would have just worked with him a little while longer than they would see that he was a good worker with ideas.    He could make this place bigger than what it was, but they never even gave him the chance.   Enough of this, he had to do this before he lost the nerve.

 

\------WAT------

It was a moment that Chloe Decker would never be able to get out of her mind for a long time.   Marcus walked in, and if she didn’t know any better she would say that he had even smiled at her before he took out a gun.   He pointed it at everyone and told them to get down.   She went for her gun, but that’s when she realized that it was her day off and like an idiot she had left it at LUX.

Like always Lucifer had approached him trying to use his charms to per sway him to put the gun down.  It was almost a time to put yet another congratulation under their belt, but then he noticed that they’d pushed the silent alarm.

“You called the cops on me!” he shouted.

“Come on Marcus, you don’t want to do this,” Chloe warned.

“Yes put the gun down.” Added Lucifer.

“I can’t believe you!” he shouted.

Then it happened.   She didn’t this was how the day would end, but Marcus pulled the trigger and just when she knew it was the end for her Lucifer jumped in range, and the bullet slammed into his chest.   She didn’t know what shocked her the most.   The way his body slammed into hers, or the blood that begins to pool out of his body.

“Lucifer!” she shouted.

“Chloe are you alright?” he asked almost panicked.

“I’m fine it’s you, why would you do that?    There’s going to be an ambulance here soon.   Just hold on.”

“Oh. The won’t be here in time, I’m sorry.   I thought I’d have more time to tell you.”

“We have plenty of time, and I know Lucifer.   I know that you love me.   I love you too.”

“Oh Chloe, with you and I, love was never the problem.”

Then she watched his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he became lifeless.

“Lucifer!   Lucifer!” she shouted.

She held him closer, praying that the ambulance would be there in time.

 

**End Notes: I know that this chapter sucks.   There’s a clue to what fairytale this is, but I don’t think you’ll be able to get it this soon.   New chapter soon.   Remember feedback is love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With a Twist Part 2**

**_6 Months Later_ **

Chloe Decker opened her eyes, and for a minute it was like nothing had changed.    She was still a homicide detective with the best partner a girl could ask for.   She was discovering everything it was to be in love with him, and he was still trying to convince her that he was the devil.    All of that came to an end the day in the ice cream parlor.   The devil couldn’t get shot, the devil couldn’t bleed out, the devil couldn’t die in her arms before the ambulance got there.

“You’re thinking too much.” A voice from the left stated.

“I’m just thinking about how everything has changed.” She smiled leaning into his touch.

“Yea, I know.” He sighed.

“Don’t do that.   I’ve never been happier in my life Lucifer.”

“Are you though, can you lie here with me and say that you are truly happy?    Do I still make your heart skip a beat?    I know that the lieutenant wants to have his wicked way with you, would you rather----”

“Lucifer don’t do this!” she shouted breaking his rant of the day.

“Okay, I’m sorry.   It’s just it’s weird me not being there every day.” He sighed.

Chloe climbed out of the bed beside her lover and began to pick up her clothes that were scattered across the floor.   They had both lost a bit of control last night.   It was something that they did a lot of lately.  

“Now I’m getting in that shower, and no I don’t want, you to join me or I’ll never make it to work.    Maze will be here soon, you know how she can get.” She smiled as she headed towards his bathroom.

Lucifer continued to lay there thinking about how his life had changed.    Some would look at it and say that it has changed drastically.   He could no longer work for the police department, but none of that matter because he had Chloe.   She loved him, she chose him, but—

“Hello.” He answered his phone which cut off his thoughts.

“Get off of Decker and get your ass downstairs.” Maze shouted.

“Do we have to keep doing this Mazikeen?”

“Yes!    I’m not one to just accept you the way you are now.   I know that you like it because you have your detective, and on the weekends she and spawn come over and you are a family, but Lucifer you can’t be happy with the way things are, are you?”

At times he hated the way that he had made his demon.    She was the voice of reason at times, but sometimes he wished that she would just let him be happy.    If was false happiness, and he knew that one of these days still he and the detective had to have a talk so that he could tell her the truth about him, but why couldn’t he just be blissful for a while.    Sometimes it was just good to pretend.  

“You are right Maze, I’ll be right down.” He hung up.

He sat down and look toward the end of the bed with disgust.    He had just spent a night with the woman, that Linda was getting him to realize that he loved.    They had made wild passionately love all night and he even did things to her that he was sure made her cry out like she had never cried out before, but still there was the problem.    Two legs that refused to work.

Oh, he could feel them.   He could feel them, and they hurt like a son of a bitch!    It was like when he had just fallen, and everything had sort of an ache to them, it was like a giant open sore and how he wanted them to stop, but at least with the pain he knew that they were there.

He took the bar that was over the bed and use it to get himself into his chair.   His chair was state of the art, and he could get the wheels off in a minute if need be.   He really was as fast with his chair as he was on his feet, he was the devil after all.   The thing was it was hard selling to the world that you’re the devil when your legs no longer work.  

 

\------WAT------

Chloe Decker stood in the shadows watching the man that she loved get ready.    She watched him every morning and she wondered if he knew that it didn’t matter to her.   She loved him, and she didn’t care if those legs of his never worked again.    She saw the moment he started to lose his self-worth, and well she couldn’t have that.

“Okay so I’m heading in.    I’m guessing that I’ll have what about an hour before you are there with Pierce in his office talking whatever secret the two of you are keeping?”

“He and I share no secrets.”

“Okay, well so you know I saw your diagram the other day, and I prefer yellow roses instead of red.   You must be there by the time Charlotte comes.  If I must watch my ex make out with your mother, they can watch us for a while.   The most important thing for you to remember though Lucifer, is I love you.” She smiled kissing him once more.

“I’m quite fond of you.” He smiled back.

 

**End notes:  I’m sorry this blow.   I’ve been working on this chapter forever and it’s crashed and got auto recovered so I decided to leave it here and start the next chapter soon and with the real action.   Bet u can’t tell the fairytale yet.**


End file.
